The Series That Was Titled Valdemar
by Serami Nefera
Summary: This is a story that includes Valdemar as well as characters from Serrated Edge and Urban Fantasies. Eric Banyon, Keighven, and Tannim go to Valdemar. Valdemar is set in the past with Vanyel still alive. This is my second Fan Fic.


The Series That Was Titled Valdemar

Disclaimer: I do not own the Valdemar series and neither do I own the Serrated Edge series. I also do not own her Urban Fantasies series. These are all owned and written by Mercedes Lackey.

Ch.1 But I thought it was just a book!

Eric Banyon walked in a book store with Tannim trying to find any interesting books. He paused when he saw The Last Herald Mage by Mercedes Lackey. He smiled, "That sounds interesting... if it is good than maybe I'll tell Kory and Beth." He picked it up and payed for it. Tannim had walked out with The Lord of The Rings by Jrr. Tolkien. Eric smiled, "That is a good book. Do you know that my brother, Magnus, thought that when the Seleighe Court has asked for me to come Underhill that Elrond had lost his keys to the White Ships?" Tannim laughed at that.

He settled down in a chair at Fairgrove industries. Tannim had a job there and was in a conference with his boss, who just so happened to be an elf. When Keighven walked in with Tannim he saw the books title. "Where did you get that book?" He asked excitedly. Eric blinked at him for he had forgotten how strange elves could be to human literature. "Uh... the book store." Eric said. Keighven sighed in annoyance, "Which one?" He asked. "Barnes and Nobles." He than grinned, "may I borrow the book!" He asked. I sighed, "Oh... okay." I handed it to him. He turned the pages and read it excitedly. "They actually KNOW his life?" He wondered out loud. "Who is this..." he flipped the book over to it's cover, "...Mercedes... Lackey..."

I shrugged in response, "Just some writer." Keighven laughed, "She is NO mere writer! She is able to look into the past! This was one of the most powerful human mages ever!" I blinked at him in complete shock. "But I thought it was just a book." I said in surprise. I mean the summary sounded good and so I bought it. Who was he?" Keighven looked at me as if I was being slow. "He is Herald-mage Vanyel Ashkevron. He lived in Valdemar thousands of years ago. He died of unknown causes in the battle against an evil human mage called Leareth. Leareth had been trained and supported by the Unseleighe who wished to destroy Valdemar because it helped human s way too much. After all the devastation it is said that Vanyel went after the evil mage. In the fight they both died and nobody knows what went on in the fight. There were no spectators to the fight."

Eric looked at the cover of the book in thought. It was the first book of the trilogy. It depicted a young man hanging onto the neck of a white horse with calm blue eyes. The man's face looked weary and grief stricken. It was titled Magic's Pawn and was part of the Valdemar Series. "So... if this Valdemar is a real place. Than where is it now?" Keighven shrugged, "We do not know. One day it just vanished as if all the mages of Velgarth... That is their world lad... just decided to pack up and leave. The realm was lost. Their realm is a little like Underhill..."

Eric shook his head in shock. "Sounds like one heck of a story." Keighven looked at him with a peculiar glint in his eyes, "It is a real place." A grin lit on his face. "Still... the book gave a picture of Forst Reach. We can magically go there..." His grin widened, "Want to come?" Eric sighed, "Look... Keighven. I have a minor I am trying to raise. I can not just leave our realm on a moments notice anymore. A couple years ago... sure."

"Do not worry. Young Korendil can take care of him... I am sure that others from my court will do that. Or better yet, ask Elizabet to look after him or Ria." Eric flinched, "No... Ria would want to come... yet, she has work to do here. Kory would want to come and than Beth would. Which is not possible. So Elizabet might as well look after my brother, if she is willing to after that last water balloon fight." His bind flashed back to Elizabet's normally calm passive face filled with shock. In the middle of the room had stood Kayla and Magnus dripping wet and the furniture as well. "Oops." Had been all they had said before they promptly ran and hid in Kayla's room.

He sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call Elizabet. "Hello?" Said a young female voice. "Hey Kayla, it is Eric... is Elizabet in?" He asked. "A minute please" . A shout appeared on the other in yelling Elizabet's name. A few seconds later, "Here you go Eric." Elizabet's voice said hello and he said hi back. "Hey, I was wondering if you could look after Magnus for a bit. I will be gone for a little while... we will be back in..." He looked at Keighven. "A week at most." He answered. Eric passed the info on and waited for her answer. "Yes... of course." He sighed in relief, "Thanks." He said. She said he was welcome and they hung up. Then Keighven magicked them out and they saw the building from the book looming before them.


End file.
